


of parks and burgers

by ofstardustandthimbles



Series: of parks and burgers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstardustandthimbles/pseuds/ofstardustandthimbles
Summary: Parks and Recreation AU - Sharon Carter is not one for politics, but after her neighbor falls into the abandoned lot behind her house and breaks both his legs, she decides to confront Deputy Director Steve Rogers about it.





	of parks and burgers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zawanah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zawanah/gifts).



> this is my first staron fic. I dedicate this work to one of my friends, Zawanah. hope you like it!

The first time Sharon Carter met Steve Rogers, she wanted to punch him in the face.

It was not "hate at first sight” as Maria would call it, but a “fight at first sight.” Sharon did not hate Steve Rogers; at least, not personally. She hardly knew the guy, but she’s heard enough about him to know what kind of man he was.

New York was a place to start anew, filled with promise and hope. Steve Rogers was an example of that, not in the sense of the typical golden American Dream, but enough to create quite a reputation throughout all of Brooklyn. Sharon had seen his smiling face on television whenever she was on her lunch break; there he stood on the podium beside the mayor, celebrating the opening of another recreational center or the success of the latest seasonal festival. His face flushed pink whenever he spoke in front of the camera and thanked the multitude of sponsors and other civic servants who helped make whatever his department created; he seemed like a good man.

Not to mention cute. Sometimes, she caught herself staring at his beaming smile, his bright blue eyes and his hand rubbing the back of his neck whenever he laughed. She loved men in suits (what woman didn’t?) but  _ damn  _ the shirts he wore accentuated his muscular form. How was a man that  _ big _ working in a government office and  _ not _ as a baseball player?

She shook her head and averted her gaze; that wasn’t the point. The job was always done at the end of the day and that’s all that really matters.

Sharon did not think about confronting him when the city decided to ignore the empty pit that resided behind her house. New to the city and a Brooklyn resident for a few days at that time, the young nurse ignored it, thinking that it would be filled sooner or later. Every morning as she left for her shift at the hospital, she passed the neon  _ keep out  _ signs and cones that provided a plastic barrier to whatever lurked beneath. People stayed away from it as if some beast lived below, but after a few months, there were community reports about rebellious teenagers trespassing for shits and giggles. Some even had the audacity to throw their weekly garbage into the pit as if it were some dumpsite and consequently attracted a plethora of crows and eerie critters. Children were sent screaming home to their parents at the sight of a dozen cockroaches feasting upon a week old broccoli casserole.

A handful of parents and other concerned citizens filed complaints about the decaying pit. The topic was brought up at every community meeting with adults screaming  _ fill the stupid pit.  _ The pit became the topic of discussion at family gatherings and other social parties within the community. Once, Sharon had babysat the Barton kids for a night while Laura and Clint went for dinner and the first thing Clint asked her was,  _ did you sign the petition to fill the pit?  _

City Hall responded that the pit would be filled as soon as possible, but that was over two months ago. Reckless teenagers have fallen in countless times and Sharon had nursed several injured adults and children who sprained their ankle or bruised their wrist from falling into the pit. Construction workers have put up new signs to ward people out; surely the city did not forget about the pit, right?

Or so she hoped.

Sharon parked in her driveway and fished her pockets for her house keys one dimly lit evening when Laura ran out from across the street, her long brown hair a wild mess and her eyes wide with panic. The nurse nearly jumped out of her skin when the Barton called her name.

“Miss Carter! Can you watch the kids tonight?”

The nurse nodded as she crossed the street, watching as Laura ran to her car in the driveway. “Yeah, of course. What’s wrong?”

“It’s Clint,” Laura answered as she pulled out her keys. At the sound of the car beeping, she opened the front door and slid inside. “He was out taking a walk when a kid started crying when his frisbee landed in the pit. Clint tried to retrieve it for him but fell in.”

Sharon swore. “ _Shit_.”

 

* * *

 

 

That was five weeks ago. When Laura came home with Clint later that night, Sharon cradled a sleeping Nathaniel in her arms and almost screamed at the two casts wrapped around his legs. Clouds of purple and grey swirled over his left eye, his bottom lip swollen and crusted with dry blood, it was a miracle he did not break his neck during the fall.

It was earlier that day on her way from the hospital when she overheard heard that America’s Golden Boy Steve Rogers was hosting the public forum that was to be held at the middle school later that evening. Sharon burst into the Barton household the moment she pulled up on their street and volunteered to speak on their behalf while Laura was tending Clint and their infant son.

Five hours later after having dinner with the Bartons, Sharon found herself standing in the center of the classroom, her knuckles snow white and her throat dry because she should be angry that no one has done anything about the pit after filing several complaints, but  _ Christ  _ his eyes were so damn _ blue,  _ bluer than they were in the pictures she’d seen in the newspaper and on the television screen. She swallowed hard and struggled to keep her eyes focused on his but he kept moving his arm to write something on a notepad and  _ his shirt is one size too small  _ she could see the muscles rippling underneath _ , it’s even better to see him in person. Focus Sharon, focus- _

She almost wanted to punch him for looking like an Adonis in real life.

She cleared her throat and rocked on the heels of her feet. “Hi, I’m Sharon Carter. I’m a nurse,” her eyes fluttered shut as she tried to shake the image of a shirtless Steve Rogers from her mind, “and frankly, I don’t care about politics.”

The crowd applauded, earning a cringe from her standing frame. That was a lie; she  _ did  _ care about politics, but that wasn’t her reason for being there, anyways.

“I’m here on behalf of my community to talk about the abandoned lot behind my house on Oak Street.”

“Okay, great,” Steve smiled, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he scribbled something on his notepad, her eyes trailing the blue pen in his hands. “Let’s start there, tell us about it.”

“No, not great! The lot almost killed my neighbor!”

His smile wilted as he dropped his pen, his brows furrowed. “I’m sorry?”

Sharon loosed a breath and placed a hand on her hip, her other hand on the desk for balance. “A developer dug out a basement for some condos, but they went bankrupt. So, there’s this giant pit and it’s been there for almost a year. About a month ago, my neighbor who lives across the street from me, tried to retrieve a frisbee and fell into the pit, breaking  _ both  _ his legs.”

Shocked gasps and outraged cries reverberated throughout the room. The nurse bit her lip and kept her gaze steady. “The bottom line is, the community has been trying to get this thing fixed for  _ months.  _ It’s ugly, it’s dangerous, and no one’s done anything about it. It’s government owned, and you guys need to do something about it!”

The crowd erupted in applause once more, but her eyes were set on the man sitting across from her. She stared at him and noticed something flickering in his baby blues, his brows furrowed as he observed the citizens around him.

He spoke the moment the crowd quieted to a murmur. “Okay, I’ll do something about it.”

She raised a brow, her arms now folded across her chest and pursed her lips. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Steve smiled again, a smaller one compared to before. “I will help you.”

Of course, that’s what all government workers say. She had her fair share of confronting government workers back in Virginia; they promised  _ this _ , they promised  _ that _ . The government was always fishy, hence why she hated it.

She braved another question, her chin held high. “Is that a promise?”

Something stirred in the air between them. Once the words left her mouth, he sat straighter in his seat, his hands folded in front of him on the desk, his eyes never leaving hers.

A cold finger traced the back of her spine.

“It’s more than a promise,” he grinned. “It’s a pinky promise.”

“Right,” she nodded. Because all government workers are true to their word.

At least for Steve Rogers, that was more like the statement of the century.

 

* * *

The following morning, Sharon woke to the sight of Steve Rogers standing at her doorstep, a construction hat atop his head and two cups of coffee in his hands.

Shoving her blonde waves into a ponytail and shrugging on a robe, she stepped outside and winced at the morning sunlight.

“I honestly thought you were joking about showing up first thing in the morning,” Sharon yawned as she closed the door behind her.

Steve lowered his head and chuckled, shuffling his feet across the wooden floorboards of her porch. It was adorable. “I brought coffee, if that helps?”

“That definitely helps, thank you,” Sharon smiled. “Let me show you the pit.”

 

* * *

  
  
His smile fell the moment they stood in front of the abandoned lot. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” she hummed, sipping at her coffee. “That’s the pit.”

The two of them stood at the top for a moment, their shadows casted across a lonely and rusted bench behind them. Sharon watched him as the heat of the paper cup warmed her blue-tipped fingers, listening to the sound of the morning birds singing a harmonious melody at that early hour.

After a moment, Steve took a sip of his coffee. “All right, I called Sam earlier so he could take pictures of the pit before we fill it in,” he explained as he peered at the decomposing lot. A few crows pecked at what she assumed was another bag of municipal garbage, probably fresh and dumped last night due to the lack of critters the litter usually attracted. “I’m gonna take a closer look-”

Sharon lowered her cup, her deep brown eyes widening. “Mr. Rogers, I really appreciate you coming by to look at the pit, but I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to investigate-”

Steve laughed and handed her his coffee. “You can call me Steve, and I assure you, I’ll be fine and this lot will be filled as soon as possible”

The blonde chewed on her lip as the taller man began his way around the cones. “It’s dangerous, and I honestly don’t think you should be going down there--  _ fuck!” _

The idiot fell in the pit.  _ Fell  _ in.

_ Please God, tell me he didn’t break his legs. _

  
  


_ /…/ _

 

Sharon walked into the living room and was greeted by the sight of a distraught Steve Rogers and a cackling Sam Wilson throwing pillows at each other on her couch. 

Not that it surprised her. Fifteen minutes after Steve fell in the pit, his best friend and colleague Sam Wilson took at least one hundred photos of Steve on his back, swearing like a sailor at the bottom of the pit. Steve was fortunate that he landed on a pile of garbage bags that cushioned his fall and saved him from breaking a few bones.

It was unfortunate that he reeked of dog crap and God knows whatever else the neighbors threw down there.

Working as a nurse, Sharon was accustomed to treating patients with the strangest ailments and injuries. Helping Steve out of the pit was easier than she thought it would be, especially with the help of his friend carrying half his weight as she wrapped her arms around his waist and wrist. Assessing Steve’s injuries were not as disastrous as she perceived them to be with a fall like that, but little did she know that Steve Rogers was one of the biggest drama queens to ever walk the planet. He put her great aunt Peggy’s dramatic and reckless tendencies to shame.

“How’re you feeling?”

“So much for the construction hat for safety,” he answered after kicking Sam off the couch, earning a childish pout from his friend. Sharon could not help but smile, the act reminded her of the two Barton kids playing across the street. “Thanks for helping me out and treating me. I think I broke my clavicle.”

Sam snorted and took a seat across from his colleague. “Dude, I still  _ cannot  _ believe you fell in the pit.”

Steve covered his face with a pillow and groaned. “Wilson, I swear to God I will  _ cut _ you if you show those pictures to anyone-”

“Okay then,” Sharon smiled awkwardly, earning a muffled apology from the two men bickering in front of her. “Steve, I can assure you that your clavicle is most likely bruised,  _ not _ broken.”

Sam canted his head towards her, an eyebrow arched.

She sighed and smoothed her hands over her scrubs. “And I hate to say,  _ I told you so. _ ”

Sam guffawed as Sharon pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.  _ Boys. _

“We should probably head back to the office,” Steve surmised once Sam’s laughter quieted down. “Let’s go, Sam.”

Sharon and Sam stood, helping Steve off the couch. His hands were warm against her skin, rough and covered with a few calluses as his fingers brushed against her wrist.

Her heart fluttered as she drew in a deep breath.  _ Focus, Sharon. _

“Thanks for stopping by,” she said as she led them out the door, “we really appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem,” Sam smiled and extended his hand. “We’ll let you know if we have any news as soon as possible.”

Sharon reciprocated the action, her lips curling upwards as she shook his hand. She turned to Steve a moment later. “You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Steve assured her with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “I’m sorry we didn’t hear about this before. Not a lot of people have been injured by the pit, have they?”

The nurse shook her head. “No one’s died, so I think it’s safe to say that the pit is not as deadly as it is.” Steve laughed and she grinned. “Thank you, Steve. Usually most people would have just ignored our complaints. I’m going to be honest, I didn’t think you would show up.”

He smiled. “I always keep my promises.”

“That, you do,” she agreed. “I better get going; I have work in a few hours.”

“Don’t let me keep you,” he held out his hand. “I’ll call you.”

Sharon smirked. “Oh really?”

“That’s not what I meant! I mean! Damn,” his cheeks flushed pink and tilted his gaze down, his ears turning red.

“I’m just pulling your leg,” she nudged his arm with a slight punch. “I’ll see you around.”

Steve nodded, his cheeks still flushed as they shook hands. “See you around.”

She leaned against the doorframe and waved as the two men pulled out of the driveway. As she turned to head back inside, a familiar dark haired figure caught her eye.

Confused, Sharon turned and saw a jumping Laura Barton on her front lawn, her dark brows arched and a smirk across her face.  _ He’s cute. _

The blonde stared as her friend teased her.

 

**_Did I just flirt with a government worker?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> and there you have it! more parts, characters, and pairings are more to come. please comment and let me know what you think, thanks guys!


End file.
